


Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

by Anonymous



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Batcave, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protectiveness, The Stacked Deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Joker loses control on a mission with Batman when an Agent threatens to harm someone he cares about. He runs off, going off the radar for a week before finally confronting her.





	Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy shameless porn

“Bruce, I don’t know how many times I have to remind you that-” 

She stops halfway down the stairs to the Batcave, when she realizes it isn’t Bruce in his chair. Instead it’s John, in his hands a bouncy ball from who knows where, which he's throwing repeatedly against a computer screen projecting a picture of Waller’s face so it comes back to him. 

"What are you doing down here, John?" she sighs without looking at him, continuing down the stairs as John turns the chair toward her. 

It's not late, but she's aggravated and tired and just wants to curl up on the medical table and go to sleep. But she knows she can’t. There's too much waiting in the shadows for her to risk closing her eyes for even a second. And, god forbid Batman goes out in the daytime. Her sleep schedule is grade-A fucked. 

She hasn’t seen John for a little over a week. He’d lost control again out on a mission with Batman, and she’s assuming he’d been too ashamed to face Bruce after that. She lifts her head to finally look at him when he stands abruptly, bouncy ball rolling away from him. He has a nervous smile on his face, shoulders hunching the closer she gets to him. 

“I-I just wanted…” John trails off, his eyes downcast. 

She leans in a little, offering a small smile as she tries to get him to meet her eyes. She’s always been gentle with John Doe. Right from the beginning, before he created the vigilante persona of The Joker. They first met at The Stacked Deck, where she accompanied Bruce to meet with John before he would have to meet his so called “friends”.

Initially John wasn’t happy that she’d tagged along, and before Bruce could come up with some lie about who she was, she went ahead and introduced herself as a work friend, which she was. John seemed to like her sharp wit and his eyes seemed to linger on her whenever she would smile or laugh at something he’d say. It wasn’t until Willy had come over to intimidate Bruce that she discovered she really had gained John’s approval. 

“I don’t like your face, and I think you’re botherin’ my friend John!” 

She had stepped in after noticing Bruce holding at his injured side, quickly sliding between the two men with palms up. 

“You’ve got the wrong idea. We were all just having a friendly chat,” she insisted, eyes shifting to John over Willy’s shoulder. 

“You calling me a liar?”

She stood her ground when Willy pulled out a pocket knife, shifting just a bit to place a hand on Bruce’s chest to keep him behind her. 

“He shouldn’t have walked in here! That was his first mistake. Jus’ a shame he hada bring a pretty face like yours into it-” he huffed, and she squeezed her eyes shut when he lunged forward, but nothing came. 

She opened her eyes again when she heard the sound of Willy struggling, knowing Bruce was still behind her. John had slipped an arm around Willy’s neck, the other gripping the wrist holding the weapon and twisted until it fell from his hands. He let go of Willy then, giggling as he watched the drunk man swaying on his feet, before simply blowing in his direction, which was enough to send Willy falling back. 

Soon after that, John would refer to her as his buddy just as he would Bruce. When he figured out that Bruce was Batman, he learned that she was Bruce’s guide while he was in the suit. She took over for Lucius considering his daughter didn’t want to be involved, and taking over for Alfred, who mentally and physically couldn’t be involved. When Alfred left, she’d picked up the responsibility of being Bruce’s guide and his aid. She loves Alfred, she does - but blaming Bruce for everything that’s happened because of his “soft spot” for John Doe did not and will never sit well with her. There is good in John that Alfred refused to see, and it’s something that neither she or Bruce are blind to. 

“...You just wanted to see your favorite friend?” she finishes for him with a wink, setting the files she brought down on the control panel. 

John’s eyes softened, but his face is still uncharacteristically serious, eyebrows furrowed as he fiddled with the fabric of his jacket. She could tell he wanted to talk about what happened the week before. She was usually the one he came to talk about his mess ups and breakdowns. Bruce is more of a tough love kind of guy and gives his advice a little too bluntly for John to process without feeling guilty. 

“That…  _ agent…  _ he was trying to get to me, y’know?” he begins, hands coming up to grip his hair as he begins to pace. “Everything he was saying was… horrible, just… it just made me want to-” he growled, knuckles cracking as he forced his hands into fists. 

“What did he say, John?”

“He said horrible things about  _ you!  _ And I-I just lost it!” She jumped a little when he turned to hit one of the computers, but stopped himself short, growling at himself as he turned away again. “He called you awful names… he tried to threaten Bruce and I with the idea of hurting you in the most-” he curled in on himself a bit, hands covering his ears as if he was hearing it all again. 

She walked toward him slowly, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder gently. She turned him around so he was facing her, before moving to take his hands away from his head to avoid the chance of him hurting himself. 

“No one-” he began, her hands still around his wrists as he cupped her face in his hands. “ _ No one _ can threaten you like that. And I-I was afraid that if he got away, he would try to do those things and I couldn’t let him. I wasn’t going to let him,” he said fiercely, thumbs brushing gently under her eyes, the touch so soft it’s as if he really thought she would break. 

Her eyes have never left his, shaking her head a little as she tried to get herself to understand. She’s always known John to be fiercely protective of those he cares about, and she knows that both she and Bruce fall into that category. She’s seen John lose control over himself when Bruce’s life is threatened, but it had never been this bad - not for awhile. John had cut the agent’s tongue out, stabbed through both of his eyes, and Bruce hadn’t been fast enough to stop him when he’d thrown the man off the roof. 

“Why?” 

John’s eyes widened significantly at the question. She could tell this was probably something he’d been confused about too, maybe even the reason it's taken him so long to come back. His eyes dropped down to her mouth, and that was answer enough. She watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed, hands shaking as they moved from her face, palms flat as he moved them across her shoulders and down her sides slowly. He pulled her closer to him once his hands reached her waist. 

“Because I think… I think, I’m in love with you.” 

She let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss her. He reacted immediately, holding her so tightly to him as her hand slipped into his hair. She’s been telling herself that she was crazy - that John would never have any feelings toward her, and that his protectiveness toward her was just because they were such close friends. Bruce never said anything aloud, but he would always give her a look whenever her gaze would linger on John too long, or when she laughed at a joke that she shouldn’t have. She let her head fall back as John moved his mouth to her neck, biting her lip to hold back a smile when he started giggling against her skin. 

“What would Bruce think if he saw us smooching in his lair?” he teased.

She groaned, rolling her eyes before her hands slipped down to start unbuttoning John’s collar. “ _ Please _ don’t talk about Bruce right now,” she huffed, though she too is unable to hold back a laugh and he grins, lunging suddenly forward to kiss gently at her throat. 

"No, you're right, let's not talk about the bat…”

His hand slides down the front of her shirt, fingers catching on her waistline as he bites down on her clavicle. She simply hums in agreement, turning her head to kiss his temple at his hesitation. “It’s okay,” she breathes, pulling his hand under her skirt. Words get caught in her throat as strong fingers pluck violet lace aside to find her wetness eagerly.

"John..."

His fingers move rapidly as her harsh breath whispers against his ear causing him giggle; out of nervousness, arousal, maybe both, she didn’t know. She begins to squirm against him when he slips a finger inside, lips finding her neck again, her head thrown back and jaw slack. Her knees start to buckle when she feels herself becoming embarrassingly close, and cries out as he forces her over the edge while hungrily biting at her skin, high on the noises she makes in response.

She’s trembling in his arms, her hand grasping at a patch of hair at the back of his head as she pulls him down for a kiss. He growls into it, entranced by the way her thighs flex sporadically with the aftershock of his recent affections. She figures that maybe this is going a little fast, but this romantic and sexual tension has been going on for over a year, so she’s not about to stop now. He starts walking her backward and presses her against the wall as he rids himself of his jeans and boxers, kicking them impatiently to the side, waiting for her to remove her skirt before dropping to his knees in front of her. His hands are shaking as he hooks his fingers into the flimsy lace of her underwear, admiring the contrast of such dark purple against her pale skin as he drags them down her legs. 

He lifts her left leg and hooks it over his shoulder,  head falling forward eagerly with a moan as he flattens his tongue against her, slowly licking her open. His eyes are hooded as he stares up at her, his fingers digging into her thighs in an attempt to control himself. She’s letting out these little sounds that are extremely high pitched when he touches her somewhere new, the noises dropping down a few octaves whenever he repeats the motion correctly. 

She practically collapses against him when he starts using his fingers, using his shoulder as balance as she throws her head back against the wall. Her hands drop down to grasp at his hair, tugging at the green strands hard as she comes with a scream loud enough to wake the bats within the cave, her thighs spasming around his head.

She slips her arms around his neck as John stands, his hands gripping the back of her thighs as he hoists her up against the wall. He laughs against her mouth as they kiss, it soon dissolving into a moan when she reaches down to get a hand around him. She all but whines as his cock pulses in her hand, and he muffles it with another rough kiss. She thinks very briefly about a condom, but doubts that Bruce would have anything like that down here, and she doesn’t have the patience to try and look for any. They both groan as she slides down, John’s face pressing into her neck as she adjusts herself. 

“Oh fuck,” she breathes out as he bottoms out, and John doesn’t think to give her any time to adjust.

His thrusts are fast and erratic, and she wonders if this may be his first time doing this, but after he brought her to climax so quickly with his mouth she isn’t sure. Breathless giggles and low pitched “Uh-,”’s escaped his mouth as he continued to move, seeming to remember himself as he lifted his head from her shoulder to look at her.  He slows his thrusts considerably; green eyes trained intently on her as she pushes herself up, before sinking back down  with her eyes squeezed shut, almost as lost in this as he is.  He finds that he likes this pace just as much, enjoys the slow, lazy drag of his cock inside of her. 

Pushing her hair away from her face, he brushes his mouth softly her eyelids while sneaking a hand around to her back to create a buffer between her soft flesh and the hard wall of the cave. Her eyes finally open to look back at him,  mewling quietly as he increases his pace; his hips now taking on a frantic rhythm without taking his eyes away from hers. 

"You close?"

He whispers beside her ear, feeling his own release fast approaching. She nods quickly, and he groans as she reaches between them to touch her fingers to her clit. 

“Yesss, that’s it,” John encourages, and she all but sobs at how wrecked he sounds, hand moving faster in response to it. 

"I-I'm going to come."

She states it bluntly and he growls into her throat as the sudden tightening of her walls offers him his own light-headed release, and he grips at her legs with bruising force as bottoms out with a guttural moan. Her legs are positively shaking around his waist at the feeling of him filling her, holding tightly to his shoulder as she pulls him in for a kiss. 

“God, John,” she breathes, vision swimming as he moves them suddenly, walking them toward the table that she uses to fix Bruce’s injuries.

Her face is tucked into his neck, and she whines a little when he sets her down on the table, pulling out of her as he does. He gently pushes her legs further apart, eyes lifting to meet hers as he slips between them. He waits until she slips a hand into his hair before he starts to lick at her thighs. He works his way up each of her legs, his fingers teasing at her clit as his mouth reaches her cunt. Sliding his tongue inside her, he moans at their combined taste. She’s already writhing, her thighs pressing against his head when she comes. 

"John-" she begs, thighs falling open, without a bit of shyness to it, only need. "John, please-" and John doesn’t let up, holding her hips down as he continues to eat her out. She’s shaking, one hand pulling at his hair while the other pulls at her own, and it doesn’t take long before she comes again, yelling out his name.

John wipes at his mouth before climbing up to join her on the table, taking her into his arms and watches as she curls around him. She tilted her head back to press a kiss to his jaw, feeling boneless and all too comfortable to move, but knowing that they had to. She didn’t even want to imagine how Bruce would react if he found them like this. 

“I love you too, you know,” she whispered against his skin, feeling his arms tighten around her. 

She smiled as the sound of his laughter echoed around them. 

_ fin _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I purposely avoided using a name for my OC. I know the ending was a bit abrupt, but I'm pretty happy with it. Thanks for the read!


End file.
